A orillas del pozo
by NaoBreek
Summary: Viñeta. Derrotado, se dejó caer a orillas del pozo, apoyo sus brazos en la madera acomodando su cabeza entre ellas. Y suspiro. ¿Qué me has hecho, Kagome? [Fic de Registro Oficial del Foro 'A través del pozo']


**Summary:** Viñeta. Derrotado, se dejó caer a orillas del pozo, apoyo sus brazos en la madera acomodando su cabeza entre ellas. Y suspiro.─ ¿Qué me has hecho, Kagome? [Fic de Registro Oficial al Foro 'A través del pozo']

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A orillas del pozo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejo que su cuerpo resbalara por las frías rocas de la estructura. Aun podía ver el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, y oír el canto de los pájaros.

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de que hacía ahí, Olvidarse de que era lo que esperaba, olvidarse de sí mismo, pero sobre todo; olvidarse de _ella_.

Seis meses.

Un año.

Dos años.

Si, aquella mañana se cumplía dos años, dos años desde que termino la pelea contra Naraku y la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Dos largos años sin sus ojos, sin su risa, sin su aroma, sin sus palabras.

Dos años sin Kagome.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba?, rió con amargura, en el fondo sabía que era lo que esperaba; a _ella_.

Pero ella no volvía… ¿Qué tanto hacía que no volvía?... Sin tan solo pudiera cruzar el pozo.

Jugo débilmente con el _Kôtodama_ que colgaba de su cuello, este siempre le recordaba a ella y sus manías de mandarlo al suelo.

 _InuYasha, ¡Siéntate!_

Sonrió melancólicamente.

 _InuYasha, ¿me dejas estar a tu lado?_

Apretó sus parpados, en vano, los recuerdos seguían en su mente. Trago duro, el amargo sabor de su saliva paso por su garganta. Su mejilla se apoyó en la fría estructura. Pero como si de una maldición se tratase; las imágenes aparecían una y otra, y otra vez.

 _Kagome llorando por él._

 _Kagome sentándolo._

 _Kagome curándolo._

 _Kagome abrazándolo._

 _Kagome tomando su mano._

 _Kagome._

 _Kagome._

 _Kagome._

Siempre ella. Siempre la mocosa, siempre la mentirosa.

Enojado, salió de un salto de la oscura y fría estructura. Cada tres días venía a visitar el pozo, con el anhelo de ver a Kagome salir de él.

Pero sabía que ella no volvería. _─ Kagome mentirosa, prometiste estar a mi lado.─_ pensó, sintiendo la espina de la soledad clavarse en su pecho.

Aun cuando tuviera a Miroku y Sango, a Kaede o a Shippô acompañándolo, él siempre se sentía solo, porque siempre le faltaba Kagome.

¿Por qué se sentía _así_? ¿Por qué la extrañaba tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarla?

Derrotado, se dejó caer a orillas del pozo, apoyo sus brazos en la madera acomodando su cabeza entre ellas. Y suspiro.

─ ¿Qué me has hecho, Kagome?─ _._ Mascullo, como esperando una respuesta.

 _─ InuYasha…─. Se escuchó un susurro triste y melancólico._

Sus orejas se movieron, levanto su cabeza y miro el fondo del pozo, sorprendido.

 _─ ¿Acaso…─_. Pensó, sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad del pozo esperando ver algo, o mejor dicho esperando verla.

Pero nada, no había nada… todo estaba oscuro y frío.

Gruño enojado, furioso y decepcionado. Su mirada se ocultó bajo su flequillo y formo una sonrisa burlona y triste.

─ Kagome, niña tonta, por tu culpa ahora estoy loco.─ musito en un susurro.

Sintió como un ardor se extendía desde su garganta hasta sus ojos. Por lo menos, pensó, ella estaba a salvo, en un mundo sin demonios y con personas que la amaban. Él había hecho una promesa la de protegerla con su vida, y lo logro.

Con pesadez y un nudo en la garganta, se levantó; dispuesto a alejarse de ese lugar, sabía que si se quedaba ahí, tan solo un minuto más, las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos, no tardarían en soltarse.

Su destino era simplemente mierda, siempre perdía lo que más quería.

Mientras se alejaba, escondió sus manos en las mangas de su _haori_ , ahora solo faltaban cuatrocientos noventa y ocho años para poder verla nuevamente, solo que esta vez era en un futuro, muy, muy lejano.

* * *

 **N/A:** See, un fic pequeño echo especialmente para el foro _a través del pozo_ ¡Les invito a pasarse por el! ¡No sean tímidos! (Link sensual en mi perfil)


End file.
